


Eyes Like A Hawk

by amarvel



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, No Smut, Ordinary Harry, Phoenix Louis, Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-16
Updated: 2015-04-16
Packaged: 2018-03-23 06:40:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3758221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amarvel/pseuds/amarvel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis is a phoenix- eternally reborn. Falling in love with a mortal is never advised, but what if he meets the same mortal again?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eyes Like A Hawk

**Author's Note:**

  * For [leighbot](https://archiveofourown.org/users/leighbot/gifts).



“I don’t want to go Liam. Why can’t you understand that? What’s the point of finding someone? Falling in love? I’m just going to die and forget them.”

Liam frowned, moving to sit down next to the small but stubborn boy. “I understand you, Lou. I do. It’s about having fun. We’re going clubbing, not speed dating. Just have a drink, get drunk. Let loose.”

Louis sighed but nodded his head slightly, giving in. He crawled over to him, wrapping his arms loosely around him. “Why does it have to be me Li? I just want to be normal. Like you. I hate being a stupid Phoenix.”

“It’s who you are Louis. You’ve been chosen to be a Phoenix. Just think…You’re going to fall in love with your soulmate, over and over again. A thousand different ways.”

“And if I never find him? If I meet him then die and can never find him again.”

“Louis. You only reincarnate every 10-20 years. You have time to search every corner of the earth. Twice. You get to live for eternity. I don’t. When I die, I’m dead. And my wife or husband has to carry on by themselves. You don’t have to go through that.”

“Don’t get too jealous Liam.” Louis smirked, climbing off of the bed, not without pressing a sloppy kiss to his cheek to show him he was grateful for him. “When I can’t find them again, I’m gonna hunt you down and make your life a misery.”

“There’s the Louis I know and hate,” Liam chuckled as he made his way back downstairs, not leaving without ruffling Louis’ hair up, just to annoy him.

\--

‘Have fun’ Liam had told him. Well, Liam’s a liar. Louis thought, not hesitating to shout it out to everyone in his drunken state. Not that anyone listens to him. Or respond to him. Except for a look of either pity or disgust. Not that he cared. He didn’t want them. He didn’t need them. He was fine. Just fine.

Louis frowned, slamming his now empty glass back on the table and marched over to the bar. He sat himself down next to an attractive man, all tall and lanky with green eyes and wild curls.

“You’re pretty.” Louis nodded at him in approval, words only slightly slurred. “Beer!” He stood, banging his fist against the wooden bar. “Barman! Beer!” Louis demanded, glaring over at the short stumpy guy who was too busy flirting with a young girl in next to nothing.

Harry bit his bottom lip, biting back the grin as he studied this small pixie boy, shouting, trying to sound fierce, even though he just looked like an angry kitten. Harry pulled his arm slightly, sitting him down on the spare chair next to him. “Don’t want to get kicked out, do you?”

Louis giggled, swiveling round and round in his chair until he hit his knees against Harry’s. “Depends if you come with me…” He stilled himself, wiggling his eyebrows at the man in front of him.

Harry let out a loud bark of laughter before quickly covering his mouth with his hand. “Don’t you want to know my name first? What if I’m a serial killer?”

“Even if you are a serial killer, I’d still let you fuck me since you’re hot…” Louis giggled as he slurred, finishing his sentence by bopping Harry on the noise. “Penis Nose!” He shouted before dissolving into a fit of giggles, nearly falling off his chair.

“I don’t think you should have that beer…” Harry smiled, removing Louis’ hand from his face and resting it on the bar side, letting go with a pat to his hand. “Do you have anyone with you?”

“Liam the Liar!” He nodded. “He lies. He told me that he would stay with me and entertain me but he left me all alone to go dance. Think that- hiccup - classes as dancing. More dry humping but it is what it is.” He then proceeded to pull down the neck of his black tank top and pointed clumsily to his tattoo. “See?”

“I see…” Harry bit his bottom lip, eyes focused on the writing across Louis’ chest. He definitely wouldn’t mind tracing his tongue over that. “I still think we should get you home though…”

\--

That, is exactly how Harry ended up like this, supporting a drunk and dazy Louis as they stumbled through the streets of London as Louis told him instructions on whereabouts his flat was. He wasn’t too sure though. Harry had definitely passed that sweet shop a couple times now. Or they had the same one on every street corner. Probably the former though.

“My home!” Louis shouted, breaking Harry out of his thoughts.

“Lou...Louis be…” Harry reached forward, trying to catch him before he fell down to the floor, but missed by an inch. “Careful…” Harry sighed, before letting out a breathless laugh, one of unbelievability.

“Doesn’t matter,” Louis shrugged. “I’ll just die. And then reincarnate. Over and over again.” He mumbled.

Well this has taken a turn for the worst, Harry thought. Louis had turned into the depressive stage of his drunkenness. Only the sleepy side left. Or clingy. Not, that Harry would care. He’d rather enjoy a sleepy Louis. All soft and pliant, like a napping kitten. Maybe he should stop with the kitten references, Harry thought to himself.   

“What…What are you on about Louis?” Harry frowned, sitting down on the floor next to the boy. It was bad enough trying to drag him out of the club, there was no way in hell he was lifting him off the floor. May as well join him, Harry smiled.

“I’m a Phoenix!” Louis shouted at him.

“No…” Harry said gently. “You’re a Louis. And I’m a Harry.” He told him slowly.

“No Harry. I’m a Phoenix.” He then proceeded to spell it out for Harry, letter by letter. And if he got a few letters wrong, well, who was Harry to correct him?

“I reincarnate.” He continued. “Over and over and over again. I’ll never have anything or anyone permanent. I’ll never find happiness or love. You should leave before you get too attached to me. I won’t even remember you when I die, I’ve tried. It doesn’t work like that.”

“A what? Louis I don’t understand. What are you saying? They’re myths, aren’t they? The phoenix… The bird that dies every twenty years, reincarnating themselves to begin again? Change right from wrong.” He frowned.

“You should leave Harry…” Louis told him quietly, wrapping his arms around himself, protecting himself for the horrible words that were to spill from Harry’s beautiful mouth.

“No.” Harry told him sternly, causing Louis to look up at him in shock. “I’m not leaving you. I don’t care whether you die tomorrow or in five years’ time. I could die then. I could die in the next twenty seconds. The difference is, is that you get to relive it all. Be happy and in love over and over again. And I want to be your friend. And, and I don’t care who or what you are. Now, you need to go to bed.” He stood up, holding his hands out for Louis to pull himself up.

Louis whined but took Harry’s hands, letting him pull him up causing him to fall into Harry’s chest. “Oops.” He giggled.

“Hi,” Harry laughed, wrapping his arms around Louis’ curvy waist.

“So strong,” Louis mumbled, pressing himself against Harry’s chest, closing his eyes contently.

“Bed, C’mon Louis…” He laughed, picking him up and wrapping his thick thighs around his waist, carrying him up the stairs. “Keys?”

“Back pocket,” Louis mumbled tiredly.

“Uhm…” Harry bit his lip, reaching up to put his hand in Louis left bum pocket. Jesus, if only he was sober. Harry cleared his throat, blushing at his own thoughts as he pulled the keys out and unlocked Louis’ front door. “D’you live here with Liam?”

“Just me. Me, myself and I. Lonely Louis,” He murmured.

“Have you ever thought about getting a cat? They’re great company…” Harry smiled, walking up the stairs in Louis’ house.

“Ew. Dogs are way better. I mean, what can you do with cats? Nothing. They sleep all day long.”

“Cats are so better. Dogs go toilet all over the house.”

“‘Go toilet’” Louis laughed loudly. “What are you, 3?”

Harry pouted, shaking his head. “You’re rude.”

“The terms sassy, love.” Louis smirked, jumping down from him and nearly falling but he managed to style it out and walked into his messy bedroom.

Harry laughed, endeared by Louis and his personality. “I’ll just...go now that you’re safe and sound.”

Louis pouted up at him from where he was sat, cross legged, in the middle of the bed, playing with the material of his blanket. “Stay with me…”

Toeing off his shoes, Harry climbed onto the bed, trying not to laugh as Louis began to sing Sam Smith at the top of his voice. “Lou..?” Harry giggled. “I think, maybe, you should try and get some sleep.”

“No.” He was told sternly by Louis. “You need to stay here and be my friend. My only friend.”

“And Liam? What’s he? Just a guy that stalks you, cause to me, he sounds like a good friend…”

“Liam puts up with me ‘cause he has too,” The small boy mumbled, laying down in his bed.

“He’s your friend Louis…” Harry laughed.

Shrugging, Louis rolled over onto his side to look over at Harry. “I’ll let you be my friend...on one condition.”

“Of course.”

“You don’t fall in love with me.”

No, Harry wanted to scream. No, I want to kiss you senseless when you look so cute and cuddly like you do now. And I definitely want to fuck your thighs every night of every day. “Um…yeah, yeah sure.”

“It’s not ‘cause you’re ugly…”

“Well that’s comforting.” Smirking, Harry shuffled round to lie down next to the older boy.

“I’m not planning to fall in love. Ever. I don’t want to break anyone’s heart when I die then come back and can’t remember anyone. Especially yours. Yours seems precious and vulnerable and I don’t want to change that.”

Shaking his head, Harry leaned over him, kissing Louis’ forehead. “Go to sleep Lou. I’m gonna stay here and make sure you don’t choke on your own vomit during the middle of the night...if that’s okay.”

Wordlessly, Louis rolled over, snuggling up into Harry’s side, resting his head over Harry’s heart. Harry’s eyes widened, but hesitantly moved his arm to rest over his shoulder.

And that’s how they laid through the night, Harry’s arm around him loosely, not sleeping at all, too many thoughts and questions going through his mind. While Louis, slept soundlessly, soft puffs of air falling from his mouth as he dribbled on to Harry’s shirt. Not, that Harry minded. God, this was going to be hard.

\--

Waking up the next morning was...odd to say the least for Louis. Despite the pounding heat, and the feeling of vomiting sitting in the back of the throat, there was also a God-like man lying underneath him and a dark stain on his shirt where Louis’ head previously was. Oops.

He sat up, rubbing his eyes with his fists. Jesus his head hurt. Climbing out of bed, he ran his hand through his hair before fixing his fringe to the best he could. He climbed down the stairs, one by one, every movement had his head screaming for him to just go back to sleep.

After a lot of wincing and slow sorry movements, he finally made it to the kitchen where he grabbed the packet of paracetamol, swallowing two down dry before flicking the kettle on.

“How’s the head?” Was the first thing he heard, making him jump out of his skin. He swiveled round quickly, seeing a shirtless Harry leaning against the door frame.

Upon seeing him, Louis had finally decided something. He was a grade one idiot. Why on Earth did he make that deal? Maybe he could bend the rules a little. Is it still platonic to lick over every inch of a human being? Louis shook his head, wiping the corner of his mouth, just in case.

Smiling brightly at the tall man before him, he offered him a cuppa.

“I’m okay, thanks Lou. Prefer coffee myself.” Harry made his way further into the kitchen, sitting down on one of the small island stools. Louis raised his eyebrows at him, turning his nose up at him, in slight disgust. Only slightly, though.

“Are you planning on leaving my home anytime soon?”

“Meh,” Harry smirked over at the boy. “Thought you wanted a friend? That’s what you were crying to me last night anyway…”

“Was not!” Louis blushed red, turning back to his tea to busy himself from Harry’s deep gaze.

“So...last night you made a deal with me. Not to fall in love. That still stand?” Please say no, please please please. Harry begged inside his head as he stared at Louis, face neutral.

Louis sighed through his nose, but nodded his head. “‘Fraid so.” Cupping his tea with his dainty hands, he moved to sit down next to Harry. “It’s not you or anything. It’s because of who I am. It’s why I have no friends. Except Liam. Who was a mistake. And now you.”

“I get it,” Harry gave him a tight smile. “It’s not because you’re selfish. It cause you’re selfless. And you don’t want to hurt people when you reincarnate and forget them. And even though you hide it from everyone, the real reason you let Liam in is not because he forced you, but because you were lonely.”

“Yeah… Exactly.” Louis stared up at him with wide eyes. “H-How did you know all that? What if I just hate love?”

“I’m studying Psychology.” Smirking, Harry got out of his seat to grab a glass from the same cupboard Louis got his mug from and turned on the tap.

“That’s gonna get annoying then…” Louis murmured. “You explaining my every move.”

“I don’t tend to do it. It annoys people.” He smiled, sitting back down, glass of water in hand. “Apparently people hate it when you know their actions and reasonings before they do themselves.”

“Can’t see why..” Louis sassed him.

Harry laughed brightly, finishing off his drink and putting it in the sink. “I better be going then..”

“No!” Blushing, Louis cleared his throat. “I mean..yeah, sure, whatever.”

Harry giggled softly, turning round to face Louis with raised eyebrows. “Which one is it then? No? Yeah? Sure? Or whatever?” He teased.

“It’s none. More of a...if you really have to?”

“I do. Sorry Lou. Monty needs feeding.”

“Who and what the fuck is Monty?” Louis folded his arms over his chest, popping out his hip.

Hands raised up in defense, Harry smirked slightly. “He’s my cat. And he apparently deserves your jealousy.”

“‘M not jealous. Nothing to be jealous of, remember our deal?”

“I remember.” Harry murmured. “Don’t remind me,” He whispered under his breath.

“Did you say something?” Frowning, Louis studied the taller boy.

“Huh..what? No. Just need some more cat food, is all.” He shrugged.

“I bet you do, Harold.”

“It’s Harry.”

“Sure it is Harold.”

Sighing through his nose, Harry rolled his eyes to himself, but he couldn’t keep the fond smile off of his face. No matter how hard he tried. How can someone manage to resist falling in love with someone like Louis? One thing was for sure, Harry, he couldn’t.

__

“One more hour. Please Harry, Harold.” Louis climbed into Harry’s lap, straddling him as he begged with his blue eyes wide, hands clasped together.

“L-Lou…” Harry warned, trying to sound stern but with Louis looking so kissable on his lap, it was rather difficult to do so.

“Please Harry.” He whispered, leaning up so their faces were inches away.

“F-Fine. But if my cat dies, on your head be it.”

“Yay!” Louis cheered happily, wrapping his arms around him tightly, but before Harry could even hug the boy back, he was gone, off his lap and back to the left of him on the couch, curled up into his side.

They’d been like this for three hours now, cuddling on the couch, watching reruns of The X Factor (definitely not Louis’ choice). And to be honest, Harry never thought there would be someone who was as addicted to The X Factor as his mum, but then again, he’d never seen Louis watching the show.

Louis was loud. Loud. And Loud. To say the least.

He was shouting and cheering along with the tv. Shouting verbal abuse at the judges, and sometimes the auditionees. He was endearing, to say the least. Harry had ended up watching more of Louis than the actual show. Not, that he minded.

However, as much as he loved The X Factor, and being with Louis, three hours was one too many, so he suggested that he had better leave. But, damn Louis’ beautiful blue eyes and his bubbliness. And the headache he had coming on.

“You better feed me while you’re keeping me hostage here.” Harry murmured to him.

“Do you want to die?”

Harry’s eyes widened as he stared at Louis. “Um...no?”

“You better help yourself then. Now, shush young Harold.”

“Harry.” He corrected him, for a third time that day.

“Yeah, yeah, Harry, Harold, what’s the difference?” Louis shrugged him off.

“Uh one’s my name and the others not?” He looked over at him, raising his eyebrows.

“Don’t sass me mister. I’m the only one who sasses round here.”

Harry smirked, holding his hands up defensively. “What are you gonna do? Punish me?”

“If you want me to spank you so bad Harry, just say.”

Harry spluttered, blushing red and shaking his head. “No, no, no.” He shook his head quickly. “And if anything, I’d totally be the spanker, not the spankee.”

“Please.” Louis rolled his eyes. “You really think I like to be spanked?” He raised his eyebrows, TV show completely forgotten now.

“Uh yes.” Harry told him seriously. “Three reasons. One, you’re too demanding outside of the bedroom. You tell everyone what to do and like to be in control outside of the bedroom. And, therefore you feel like you need to have that control taken away from you. You act like you hate not being in control because it’s easier to be strong, and not let feelings get to you. You can brush it off without acknowledgement when someone says something that affects you, in a good or bad way. But if, when,” he corrected himself. “When you do let that someone in, you’re going to want them to see the real you. The one that wants to be looked after and going to want to be in control of you. Hence why I bet your type is people much taller than you.” He smirked when he saw Louis’ expression. “I’m right aren’t I?”

“Am I really that easy to read?” He asked quietly, wrapping his arms around himself as some form of shield against Harry’s cleverness.

“No. Not to average people, like Liam or a stranger. But to me, a little yeah. You have the same traits as one of our characters we use in psychology.”

“What’s that then?” He frowned, looking up at Harry.

“Someone who is secretly scared. About everything or anything that will change them. You try and have a set plan for what you want your life to be. You want to have minimum friends and love interests. Mainly because of not wanting to hurt them. People look at you and your personality and think you’re selfish and self-centered. Truth is, you’re looking out for them and they don’t even notice you doing so. I do. You try to push me away because you don’t want to hurt me when you reincarnate. You try and push Liam away because you’ve been friends for a long time and you’re attached to him, even more so than he is you and you don’t want to crush him when you do forget him.”

“It’s true though. It’s the only way. I protect myself because I have to protect everyone around me as well.” He admitted quietly.

“You don’t Lou.” Harry shook his head. “What if I say I can help you? What if I know different memory techniques that might help you? So when the day comes you’ll remember who I am, and Liam. And Monty of course. When I’ve finished with you, you and Monty will be the best of friends.”

“How will you help me?” He whispered, looking up over at Harry with wide, hopeful eyes.

“So memory needs triggers. So we’re going to cover everywhere that you visit daily in triggers. These can be photos, or things someone said that will bring back a certain memory. Maybe the first time you ever spoke to Liam...the first thing he ever said to you? Or it could be photos, selfies of me and you over your bedroom wall. Dates, or souvenirs from a date you might go on with someone. Things like that.”

“How is this going to help though?” He looked at Harry, apprehension written all over his face.

“When you see a picture of me and you, for example, it should take you back to where and when we took that photo. Whether it will be literally just us taking the photo, or the lead up to it or afterwards.”

“We can try. I mean, what else have I got to lose?” He smiled softly. He sat up, leaning over to press a light kiss to Harry’s cheek. “What were the other two things then?”

“Huh?” Confused, Harry frowned, looking over at Louis. “Other things?”

“Yeah. The other reasons why you’d be the one spanking me.”

“Oh,” Harry giggled as he remembered. “Just cause you had small hands and a large arse.”

Gasping, Louis’ hand hit the back of Harry’s chest. “You are so rude!”

“You asked,” Harry giggled, taking Louis hand from his chest and just holding it loosely. “I answered.”

“I didn’t expect that answer! I thought it would be some other intelligent shit that you explain so slowly.” He smirked, imitating Harry’s voice at the end of his sentence before carrying on in the same voice. “My name is Harold, but I think it’s Harry.”

“That’s it.” Harry muttered, moving quickly to lean over the smaller boy who was leaning against the arm of the couch. “First off, I do not sound like that. And secondly, you’re the mean one between the two of us. Payback.” He smirked down at Louis.

“Payback? Wha-Harry!” Louis cried out, cut off mid-sentence as Harry began tickling his sides. Harry ignored the boy who was squirming on the couch, twisting his body from side to side.

“Harry! Harry! Stop. Please, I’m gonna pee! I’m gonna pee!” He shouted, continuing his movements to try and escape Harry’s tickling fingers.

“Maybe I have a fetish for that sort of stuff.” Harry smirked down at him, not stopping.

“Wou-ah, wouldn’t surprise me.” Louis managed to gasp out.

“You didn’t tell me you had a boyfriend Lou.” An unexpected voice rang out through the room, which in turn stilled Harry’s hands, silence filling the room except from Louis heavy breathing.

Louis’ head snapped up, looking over at the body which matched the voice. “Oh! Liam, you’re back.” He smiled brightly, and upside down, over at the new figure in the room.

“Am I interrupting something?” He raised his eyebrows, looking down at Louis to meet his eyes, his own flicking between Louis, Harry and their...position.

“Huh..what? No Liam.” Louis rolled his eyes at him. “And please. I don’t fuck anyone on the couch.”

Harry scoffed above him, causing Louis’ eyes to snap to his.

“And what was that noise, young Harold?” Raising his eyebrows, Louis stared him down challengingly.

“Oh, um..you know, just clearing my throat.”

Louis’ eyes squinted at him, as if he could see whether he was lying or not that way.

“Promise.” Harry nodded his head before climbing off of him. “I’m Harry, it’s nice to meet you, Liam.” He smiled, holding his hand out for Liam to shake, ignoring the small murmur of ‘Harold’ coming from Louis’ direction.

Liam smiled at him, not shaking his hand though. That was too formal; they were friends of a friend, not business partners. “So how did you guys meet then? Must have been when Lou disappeared at the club last night or this morning. But my bets edging on the first one.” He smirked, eyes flicking between the two.

“Not like that Lima Bean!” Louis told him sternly as he sat back up in an upright position. “I’m like a nun. Remember?”

“No I don’t. Nun’s don’t use their left hand like you do, or that vibrator you keep under your bed.”

Louis gasped and looked over at Liam sharply. “Been snooping through my stuff again, Liam?”

“Like I’ve said over and over, if you don’t steal my things, I don’t have to come into your room and throw a search party in there.”

“Yeah well…” Louis paused for thought. “You got it wrong. It’s my right hand actually.”

Harry cleared his throat as he blushed quickly. “Still here, remember?”

“How could we forget with your pretty face?” Louis smirked up at him, patting the space next to him. “Come sit back down.

“Actually…” Harry bit his bottom lip. “I really should be getting back to Monty…”

Pouting slightly, Louis looked up at Harry. “If you have to leave me…”

“I’m sorry...but, Monty can’t feed himself.”

“Neither can Louis,” Liam muttered in the background. Harry’s face broke out into a smile as he leaned down to peck Louis cheek.

“You’ve got my number on a piece of paper. Remember to save it to your phone. And pin it on the wall.” He told him before muttering a small ‘bye Liam’ to Liam and leaving the two of them to go back to his pet cat.

“Why are you pinning his number to your bedroom wall?” Liam frowned, shrugging off his jacket and sitting down next to Louis.

“He says it’s some kind of trigger for memory. So…when I you know, those will give me some memory back.”

“And you think it will work?”

“What else have I got to lose?” Louis bit his bottom lip, looking over at Liam. “I’m scared…” He whispered.

“I know you are Lou. But I’ve promised you remember? If I see you, whether it here in our flat or on the street, I’ll tell you who I am. And, who you are.”

“That’s not what I’m scared about…” Seeing Liam’s confused expression, he continued. “Harry. He knows who I am, why I’m like this. A-And you know how long it took me to accept you like I have Harry, a month. And a few hours later, sober hours, here I am. He’s on top of me, tickling me and joking with me. And I…I don’t even care.”

“That’s good Lou. I know how you are and this is new to you. But trust me, this is good for you. I don’t say it a lot but I worry about you. You’re so enclosed within yourself and I worry about that because you must keep all those feelings bottled up inside of you. And if Harry’s the one that’s going to make you talk about how you’re feeling, then I’m happy that he is in your life.”

Louis smiled over at Liam, a small smile, but a real, truthful smile. He moved round on the couch, wrapping his arms around him tightly. “Love you Lima Bean.” And if Louis had a few tears in his eyes, well, that was for him to know and only him.

“I love you too Lou. Now, please tell me why you’re watching this shit again.”

\--

Harry sighed as he had finally opened his laptop, reading through his new assignments. It had taken him an hour to get home, three different buses because of the awkward timing of between morning and afternoon. And when he had finally got there, Monty’s food had run out, meaning another half hour trip to the local store to buy him more food. But he was finally home, and Monty was happy again. He clicked open his newest Psychology assignment and began reading.

“Dear Mr. Styles,

For your next assignment, you are asked to complete a detailed psychological report on a participant of your choice. This report needs to be minimum of 10,000 words and also have a clear topic of interest that you will be analyzing.

This can be of either Behaviour, Memory or of Social Influence.

Please note that ethical issues will need to be written and followed out. This is excluded from the report. You shall also need a profile made up of the participant that you wish to study.

You have one month to complete this assignment.

Good luck.”

Harry bit his bottom lip as he read through the letter before a small beautiful phoenix came into his mind, Louis. Louis was going to be his test subject. Reaching over for his phone, he clicked on Louis’ name, pressing the dial button. He had to wait a good while before Louis had texted him, a simple ‘Hey,’ no kisses, nothing. Just that. He let it slide though, not knowing whether that was his normal way of texting, but, from what Harry had saw of Louis’ bubbly and flirty personality, that wasn’t likely.

Smiling when he heard Louis answer the phone, even though he was mid-way through at shouting something at Liam. “Harry. My new best friend!” He shouted happily down the phone.

“Hey Lou,” He smiled widely, biting his bottom lip.

Louis smiled softly as he walked into his bedroom, lying down on his back as he stared at the ceiling. “How can I be of service?”

“Well,” Harry smirked. “Since you asked…”

“Harold!” Louis gasped playfully. “I am not talking dirty to you.”

“Louis,” Harry laughed. “I wasn’t asking for that, not that I wouldn’t mind if you wanted to.” He added cheekily. “I was actually wondering if you wanted to be my test subject…”

“Your who what?”

“My test subject. I have a uhh...psychology assignment to basically find out about you and write up everything. I’d be focusing on your behaviour. But…I understand if you don’t want to. I can find someone else…” He blushed. “That sounded better in my head.”

Biting his bottom lip, Louis closed his eyes, thinking over what Harry said. He would want to, he would jump at the chance to help Harry if he needed to and it would mean that he could hang out with him more. But..it also meant that he was going to be shred apart, inside and out and he’d have nowhere to hide from him. He’d know everything.

“I’ll do it,” He whispered, ignoring that part of his head that was screaming to say no.

“You will?” Harry smiled brightly. “I honestly thought you wouldn’t.”

“Of course I would. You’re my friend, I want to help you.” He smiled lightly as he looked up at the ceiling, eyes flicking left to right as he thought over everything.

“You have to want to as well Lou. This is more about you than me, yeah it’s my project but it’s you Louis, you’re life, who you are that I’m going to be looking into. I’m gonna be bugging you for a month.”

“I know…” Whispering, Louis crawled up into the bed, curling up. “I want to do this for you. You’re helping me with the whole memory and that, so it’s only fair I help you in return.”

“Okay.” Harry smiled softly, letting it drop. From the little time he had spent with him, he knew the boy was stubborn and that he would stick to what he’d made up, ignorant to what anyone else would suggest otherwise.

\--

And that’s exactly how they were three days on. Harry had scheduled this day as soon as he could, a day where they were both off from studies and work. He had showed up at 9am in the morning, massive pile of textbooks and notes ready to begin the day. But, when he had finally got to Louis’ house, where he was greeted by a half-naked Liam who was leaving for his run. After an awkward conversation and only a few times did Harry’s eyes flick down to Liam’s naked torso. No, he didn’t have a ‘crush’ but he was gay. And he did know when to appreciate a good body, and that was definitely the right time.

Once inside their flat, he had found Louis still in bed, still asleep. He sighed softly, a little annoyed that they had planned this day and he was still asleep, but, after seeing how cute Louis looked while he slept, all those thoughts had completely left his mind.

He left Louis bedroom, putting his books down on the kitchen table and decided to make Louis breakfast. Hopefully that will lure him out of his bed, and get him ready to help Harry.

Four pancakes cooked later, he was finally met with a tired and stumbling Louis. “‘Arry? What are you doing in my house?” He rubbed his eyes with his tiny little fists. Harry bit on his bottom lip, forcing himself not to coo at the small delicate Louis in front of him.

“Um...todays the day you were gonna help me…”

“Oh shit, yeah sorry, I forgot. I’m super forgetful, sorry.” He smiled softly at him. “But, why are you cooking pancakes?”

“Well...you’re gonna need breakfast right?” He turned to Louis, giving him a small fond smile.

“Mhm,” Louis smiled as he sat down at one of the kitchen island stools. “Are you having some?”

“Of course.” He nodded his head as he plated up two pancakes on each plate. “You want syrup?” He smiled.

“What else?” Smirking up at Harry, he reached for the syrup and his plate, smothering them in syrup.

“Are you sure you want that much?” Harry raised his eyebrows.

“Yes. Yes I am.” He told him before diving into the pancakes quickly, not wasting anytime.

Shaking his head fondly, he reached for the syrup and cut up a banana, sprinkling it onto his pancake before coating it in syrup.

“So, I need to start off with a character profile. It’s pretty basic, I have to ask you these questions, like age and that, but it’s pretty basic stuff.” He smiled.

“You sure you just don’t want to know this stuff without actually having to ask directly?” Louis raised his eyebrows, corner of his lips turning up into a smirk as he swallowed his mouthful of pancakes.

Harry laughed and shook his head. “No. Of course not. That’s what Facebook’s for right?”

Blushing red, Louis looked down at the plate which was now empty.

“Oh my God!” Harry laughed loudly. “You totally stalked me on there last night, didn’t you?”

“Don’t flatter yourself.”

Laughing, Harry stood up, taking both his and Louis clean, empty plates and dumped them in the sink.

“Okay, we can start proper simple. What is your name?” Harry had returned to his seat opposite Louis, pulling out his laptop.

“Alfred.” Louis gave him a flat look.

Harry rolled his eyes playfully at him, typing down Louis Tomlinson. “Age?”

“Eighteen. Make sure you mention how I’m the next Peter Pan.”

“You are so not eighteen.” Harry laughed. He tilted his head to the side, examining Louis’ face. “Twenty-three?”

“Wrong, twenty-four.” He smirked. “And how old are you, twelve?”

“And three quarters.” He nodded seriously. “That’s the crucial bit.”

“I bet,” Louis murmured as he reached for his tea, wrapping his tiny hands around the large mug. Cute, Harry thought to himself.

\--

Three hours later, lots of lying (on behalf of Louis) and twenty questions answered, they were done with the character profile. Harry had learnt that Louis was 24, loves football, can’t cook (which Harry would change shortly) and hates cats. Which, he knew anyway, all thanks to Monty.

Lunch time had come and gone, well…up until Louis’ stomach rumbled loudly which ended up dissolving them into giggles and a break from all their work. They were now in the kitchen, Harry cooking them pasta with a tomato based sauce to snack on. Louis was being his usual helpful self and sitting on the counter next to Harry, doing...nothing. Which, after Harry had thought about for a moment, was probably better.

“Where do your glasses live Lou?” Harry asked, not looking up from where he was stirring the pasta slowly.

“Above my head,” Smiling cheekily, Louis began kicking his legs back and forth, making sure they hit against the cupboard below just to annoy Harry.

“You want to get me one?”

“Nah, I’m alright.”

Sighing, Harry walked in between Louis legs, leaning up to reach for a glass to fill with water. He leaned back down, standing flat footed rather than his tip toes, breath hitching when he noticed how close Louis’ face was to his, Louis’ own smile falling from his face.

Harry’s eyes flickered, going from the intense blue of his eyes with the speck of green which emphasized them beautifully, to his little bottom nose and down to his delicious, thin pink lips. He leans in, his nose brushing Louis’, foreheads meeting as their breath tangled together, hearts beating fast. His eyes, fluttered closed as their lips brushed against one another.

“H-Harry...the deal.” Louis whispers against his lips causing Harry to pull away, clearing his throat.

“Right…yeah, the deal.” He muttered, going back to the pasta and draining it. “Um…you want to get some spoons?” He asked, not meeting Louis’ eyes.

Wordlessly, Louis nodded and grabbed two spoons from the drawer.

\--

And it continued like that for the next few months, nearly kisses and lingering touches. Their flirting was driving Harry crazy. He didn’t know what to do anymore, whether Louis’ was suggesting this stuff to just tease him, or whether he wanted it as well.  He just wanted to push him against the wall and kiss him until he forgot all about that poxy deal.

Right now was no different. Harry was, once again, around Louis’ and Liam’s flat, hanging out with Louis who was as usual driving Harry crazy. They were relaxing on the couch in front of the TV, The X Factor on of course, and Louis had the most divine white skinny jeans which showed off his thick muscly thighs which Harry wouldn’t mind fucking. 

Harry decided that Louis knew he was driving him crazy. He was leaning against the arm of the couch, knees bent and his legs wide open, almost inviting Harry to complete his fantasies he couldn’t get out of his head. 

Along with that, Harry’s dark eyes he was staring at him with and his harsh bottom lip bite would definitely give away what he wanted to do to Louis. 

“You okay there Haz?” Louis tilted his head to the side, batting his long eyelashes at Harry, small smirk on his face as he watched Harry even more flustered. 

Harry let out an almost animalistic growl in the back of his throat. He moved, so quickly if Louis had of blinked he would have missed it. Except..he wouldn’t have, he’d definitely notice Harry’s heat radiating off his body against Louis, his harsh breath hitting his face. 

“I’m going crazy.” Harry told him, voice deep and husky as he held himself above Louis slightly, body in between Louis’ open legs, arms trapping Louis underneath him. He didn’t give Louis the chance to reply before he smashed his lips against Louis’. 

Ignoring Louis’ muffled moan of protest, he moved his lips quickly against Louis’ own, their lips gliding against one anothers as Louis began to relax, kissing him back. After the overall desperation had subsided, the kiss changed pace, turning from rough and desperate to smooth and soft.

Louis gasped, pulling back. “H-Harry no..the deal.” He breathed out.

“Forget the deal Louis, for god’s sake.” He murmured against his lips before connecting their lips again, lips sliding over one anothers slowly.

“Harry I cant..” Louis whispered against his lips. 

Harry sighed in frustration, pulling away from Louis and standing up, putting his jacket back on quickly, ready to leave.

“Harry, no! Don’t go please.” Louis quickly followed after him. 

“Why shouldn’t I Louis? You’re driving me crazy! I can’t sit here and pretend that I don’t like you when I clearly do! I can’t just watch as you continue to tease me over and over again Louis! I. Can’t. Do. It.” He told him quickly, his frustration coming out on Louis.

“I don’t...I don’t mean to. I can’t help it..” Louis whispered up to him, eyes big and wet. “You know I’m too scared..”

“Please Louis..Just trust me. Please.” Harry dropped his shoe to the floor, stepping over to Louis and cupping his cheeks. “Please.” He leaned down, noses brushing. 

Louis didn’t reply, just leaned up, connecting their lips in a slow soft kiss. 

Louis knew then, that no matter what happened in an hour, tomorrow or even next year, he’d always have Harry. Even when he reincarnated and forgot about Harry, that they’d find one another again. They belonged together. 

“I trust you.” Louis whispered against his lips. 

\--

Louis gasped, eyes widening as they filled with blackness. He sat up quickly. “No, no, no..” He whispered, looking over to Harry who was sleeping next to him, his memories fading one by one before he slumped back against the bed, eyes falling shut as his body stilled.

\--

Harry woke up the next morning in Louis bed, an odd feeling of almost...worry in his stomach. He sat up, running his hand through his head when he noticed Louis wasn’t asleep in the bed next to him. 

Frowning, Harry climbed out of the bed, pulling on a pair of sweats and walked down the stairs and into the kitchen, looking around for Louis, but he was only met with Liam who was reading something on his phone, texting someone as he ate his bowl of cereal. 

“Liam?” He bit his bottom lip as he sat down opposite him. 

Liam hummed, eyes flicking up to Harry’s. Upon seeing his worried expression, his spoon dropped, clanking against the bowl as the milk splashed up against Liam’s face, not..that he noticed. “No..” He whispered.

“Liam...where’s Louis?” He asked quietly, eyes widening with worry. 

“You can feel it as well, can’t you? That feeling that somethings wrong, or someones missing inside of you.”

“No.” Harry shook his head as his eyes brimmed with tears, gripping the edge of the table. “He can’t be gone, no.” He whispered. 

“I’m sorry Harry.” Liam told him quietly.

\-- 3 Years On--

Harry walked into the coffee shop and up to the counter. He cleared his throat and looked up at the barista. “L-Louis?” He whispered in shock. He couldn’t believe it, three years of searching for Louis and here he was, in his hometown, working in a coffee shop. 

Louis’ eyes snapped up to the stranger in front of him when he heard his voice. His eyebrows furrowed, looking over him. “Do I know you? You look familiar but…”

Harry shook his head, a tear trickling down his cheek. “Um..you used to.” He told him quietly.

“You know what I am?” Louis asked, shocked as he put the mug on the counter, sliding it over to the stranger.

Harry nodded his head as he sipped his coffee. “I’m Harry..”

Louis’ frown deepened as he stared at Harry in front of him. “Um..” He paused, looking over the boy again. “I mean, you look familiar and your name sounds familiar. But… there’s something inside of me that remembers you, even if i don’t know it myself yet.”

Harry smiled slightly over at him. “We can start over...like we’ve never met.”

Smiling softly at Harry, he nodded. “I’d be honored to fall in love with you as many ways as possible.”

And Harry knew then, that no matter how many times Louis forgot him, they’d rebuild themselves all over again. And they’d most definitely fall in love all over again and again.

Forever and always.

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr - blouecontrol  
> Twitter - blouecontrol
> 
> Please leave Kudo's <3


End file.
